I Loved You, Even When You Died
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: An unsuspecting couple. Would it end in happiness like in fairy tales, or would they both suffer? Character Death, Cutting, Depressed Mukuro, OOC.


_I Loved You, Even When You Died_

_**Nikki: 6927, I haven't ever been here so… Hi! *awkward smile* This idea came from watch?NR(=)1&feature(=)endscreen&v(=)aeCmW9cIE7s! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, video, or KHR. KHR is Akira Amano's. **_

_**Pairing: 6927 (Mukuro x Tsuna) **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Warnings: Mention of cutting, character death and an angry depressed Mukuro. **_

'_Thoughts!' Teenage time. _

"Speaking!" Regular time (TYL)

Child Time 

_Inside Mukuro's Mind When He's Asleep _

_**Mukuro Centered. **_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi and Rokudo Mukuro were the last two people one would think would end up in a serious relationship. Even as Mukuro walked down the street, lost in his thoughts, he never understood why someone as sweet and innocent as Tsunayoshi would love him. _

_Speaking of which, red and blue eyes looked up, the walking caramel eyes brunette walking towards him. He offered a smile, which the younger boy accepted. _

It seemed like ten years had flown by as they stood in the same spot again in their lives. Mukuro was still taller than Tsuna, who resented that fact, but loved the illusionist like no tomorrow.

_Mukuro pushed a curtain back, his eyes gleaming happily. Or sadistically, whichever he deemed appropriate. Even as he sat on the couch in the middle of a wreaked room, his hands dangling in his lap, a smile was etched onto his face. It was practiced. _

_Even as a bruised Tsunayoshi struggled to get up from the floor, his Dying Will creating a flame on his head, the smile remained. _

_It only disappeared when he was laying unconscious on the ground. Because of Tsunayoshi. _

_Xxxx_

_The next thing they knew, Mukuro was in front of the Vongola Family, mist surrounding him as he looked at Mammon. Even then, his practiced smirk was in place. It made Tsuna shiver. _

They stood, starring at each other for another minute. Before the scene changed and the two were in Tsunayoshi's office. Mukuro stood by a bookshelf, reading quietly. Tsuna, on the other hand, grew bored of his paperwork and glanced at the illusionist, who was staring at him over the book.

Xxxx

Tsuna was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera, laughing, having a good time. Mukuro, though, had none of it. He grabbed his little tuna fish away by the arm, speaking in a soft voice. "I love you.."

Xxxx

Mukuro held onto the bleeding body, tears threatening to fall any moment as he stared at Tsuna. Tsuna reached out to touch his face, tears running down his own face as it became harder to breath.

It was the last straw for the older one when the cold hand reached his lips. Once he felt the last touch of his love, the tears overflowed and ran down his soft face. Tsuna, even while dying, gave a smile to his lover, as if to say 'I'll be alright. So will you.'

Mukuro closed his eyes once Tsuna's own shut, leaving the twenty four year old in a state of forever sleep, and laid him on the ground. The tears seemed to vanish once he stood up, angrier than he remembered being in his entire life.

He had summoned his trident, killing the attackers in the room quickly. Blood splattered onto his face and white shirt, but he didn't care. Not anymore. The weapon vanished from his grip, tears again running down his face.

Even Rokudo Mukuro had emotions, though they had been burried a long time ago in some place he forgot where they were.

Xxxx

"Hey, Mukuro?" The blue haired man ignored the other Japanese man, Takeshi Yamamoto. "It's gonna be okay. Tsuna's in a better place now."

"Shut up." He shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, glaring at the taller male behind him as he made his way up to the gravestone that read 'Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo' and many more things. He bent down, laying a bouquet of white roses down before turning away.

Xxxx

Mukuro opened Tsuna's old office door, remembering the times when he would keep the Decimo company. The room was empty, how it should not be. He walked more into the room, shutting the door behind himself as he did so.

He walked to the old desk, no papers on it for once, and glanced at the picture frame on it. Picking it up, he felt his eyes well up with tears again. Tsuna and he, when they were younger, were standing side by side. Mukuro noted he looked indifferent about the whole thing, while Tsuna was happily standing there, making a peace sign. He smiled wryly, his hair covering his eyes.

"_Mukuro!" The taller teenager turned his gaze to the fourteen year old, who was holding a camera in his hands. "We should take a picture together! You know, so we can have something to remember each other by." _

_Mukuro looked at the boy as if he had a second head. "Picture? No thanks." Tsuna frowned, before smiling slightly. _

"_Come on, please? It's not like you'll die from it." Sighing, Mukuro caved in. _

"_Fine. Just one though, okay?" Mukuro gave Tsuna an irritated look as the boy nodded his head and set the camera on a table about three feet away. _

_Mukuro turned to the side, thinking how Tsuna should know how he hates taking pictures. Tsuna stood next to him, a big smile on his face as the camera's timer ticked down. Mukuro's eyes opened just in time for the picture to capture. _

"_Thanks Mukuro-san," Tsuna smiled again, Mukuro trying to hold down the blush. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the boy turned to leave. Covering his cheek with a hand for a moment, Mukuro thought about something. _

The older Mukuro ran his fingers lightly across the glass for a moment, his face tilted to the floor.

_Tsuna turned, smiling at the pineapple haired boy, who returned it lightly. Mukuro walked forward, his arms wrapping around Tsunayoshi quickly, his face stuffing itself into the other boy's neck. Tsuna closed his eyes, before whispering something into Mukuro's ear and crying, before vanishing and leaving the other alone. _

Mukuro stared at a wall, trident head in hand as the bloodied corpses surrounded his feet. Tears pooled in his eyes as he turned around, blood all over his clothes, the bandage hiding his right eye. 

A little Tsuna walked in front of the crying boy, eyes wide in curiosity. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Mukuro looked up, not responding, only letting another tear fall. Upset, Tsuna reached out a hand to little Mukuro, in hopes of making him happy again. 

Walking, _walking,_ walking still. He would forever walk, losing things he held precious in his life.

Mukuro slowly raised a knife to his wrist, tears still flowing, even as he tried to hold them back. With a quick flick of the wrist, his wrist was cut and ruby red liquid poured out. He dropped the knife, dropping slowly to the floor in a defeated position.

He looked at the ground, trying and hoping he would bleed out and die. More tears fell, it seemed he had found his emotions again, and his eyes closed, in hopes to make his death come quicker.

Memories of himself and Tsuna came flowing back to him, as he lie there bleeding. _Blood seemed to drip over the memory of the two, leaving nothing but a red sheen in Mukuro's mind. _

_His eyes opened, before he blinked a few times, then they shut again. A few minutes later, he sat up. Seeing a door in the shape of a heart, he reached for the knob and turned it. _

_Once it was opened, Tsuna stood, smiling as he pointed to something. Mukuro looked, seeing Tsuna was pointing to him, and Mukuro's as widened. Tsuna gave him a large smile, which Mukuro returned sadly. Tears again filled his eyes, dripping down slowly. _

The man sat up groggily, holding his head as his eyes lowered. Sending a glance at his wrist, his eyes widened, noticing it was bandaged. Tears again flew down his face, a small smile making his lips turn up in a wry smile.

He glanced at the picture frame again, tears still coming down. He smiled sadly, even though he couldn't stop those damn tears from coming down.

He clenched his shirt, his heart feeling… Different now. "Tsunayoshi… You've crawled into my heart, haven't you?" As he closed his eyes again, he didn't notice the barely visible figure of a lone boy with a box of Band-Aids on his lap, smiling.

"I suppose I did, Mukuro." Tears fell down the teenaged boy's face as he stared at the living man a few feet away from him. Said man turned up to face the window, tears still falling as a smile graced his features.

Maybe they would be together. Even in death. "I loved you, Tsunayoshi, even in death." And everything fell silent.

_**Nikki: So? How was it? Horrible? Good? Confusing? All three? Well, tell me in that little box down there, ne? This is my like… First 6927 story so.. Heh, heh ^^; I hope it was good! **_


End file.
